Jungle Fever
by Pawzoff
Summary: Love Fic Atem, Yugi, Heather Much more!
1. Chapter 1

Rated- M

Written By Pawzoff.

Note: I'm excited about this story. Note that this story contains: Strong violence, Romance, Drama, and strong language. I really hope you enjoy this story!

Chapter 1,

On the run

By the year 1996 most of the African tribes were wiped out; now only a few tribes remain. The Red Hawk tribe, the Blue Clover tribe, and the Crowbek tribe, all the tribes were at peace until the Americans started invading their territory. The three remaining tribes became outraged and started war amongst The Americans than each other!

After ten dreadful years of senseless battling the three tribes were devastated!

Finely two of the three tribes made peace amongst each other, the Crowbek tribe and the Blue Clover tribe, and. The History Teacher continued to teach about the three different tribes.

(I hate History!)

Heather thought to herself, phasing in and out as the history teacher continued to talk about the past of these three boring tribes . . .

It was the year 2005; Heather lived in a low farmland. In America.

Heather slumped in her seat staring at the clock on the wall, watching hopelessly as time seemed to slow down.

"Heather . . . Heather!" The history teacher yelled!

Heather snapped her head toward the front of the classroom; the teacher was staring at her impatiently, taping his teaching rod in his hand.

"Well Miss Heather?" The teacher questioned.

"Well what, what's the question?" Heather replied feeling a little Humiliated.

(The rest of the classroom began to snicker)

"What was the name of the 1st Chief of the Crowbek tribe?" the history teacher repeated with an impatient tone.

Heather just sat there thinking carefully to herself. Why now did she not pay any attention to the teachers boring history speeches?

Normally she liked learning about Indians, African history, and powerful pharaohs and chiefs.

Heathers transit thought was interrupted when the teacher slapped his rod on her desk!

"Well Miss Heather I take it that you do not know the answer?" the teacher stated with a snobby attitude and a smug grin on his face.

"I don't know the answer because we didn't get that far yet?" Heather said hesitantly.

"Ha incorrect it's because you weren't paying attention!" the teacher sneered walking to the front of the classroom.

The Then the teacher turned to the class then pointed to one of the male students in front.

The student then stood up and proudly stated to the class.

"The name of the Chief from the Crowbek tribe is;

Pharaoh Armon . . ."

"Very good you may sit down now," the teacher praised.

Heather thought why the people from the Crowbek tribe call their Chiefs pharaoh?

And who in the right mind would name their son Armon? Or is it a son?

Heather just shook her head in disgust.

The bell rang then teenager flooded the halls rushing to the cafeteria. Heather slowly dragged her feet to the lunchroom, sliding on to a bench, at one of the many lunch tables.

What is wrong with me today? I normally do great in history class.

Heather sadly thought to herself.

Something strange in the atmosphere made Heathers stomach twist into a knot.

At the end of the school day Heather slowly walked home.

Heather stopped in complete shock to see her family rapidly packing their luggage in the car.

Heather darted over to her mom standing at the back of the car continuing to load luggage into the car.

"Uh mom what's going on?" Heather questioned.

"We're leaving get in the car!" Mother snapped impatiently.

"What leaving . . . Where?" Heather asked feeling really concerned.

"Heather stop wasting time, get in the car now!" Mother hissed, slamming the trunk door.

Without saying another word Heather hopped into the car, seeing her father sitting in the drivers' seat. Her mother then quickly got into the car and they sped off!

Heather clutched the sides of her seat in discomfort as her father continued to speed up cutting corners and running through stop signs!

"Dad, why are we speeding? And where in Sam hell are we going?" Heather yelled.

"Just keep quiet Heather and everything will be fine." Heather father snapped.

"Daddy just got into a little trouble that's all sweetie" Heathers mother replied.

Heather almost jumped out of her seat from what she just heard!

Heather growled to herself, this is the second time this happened, my father would go out borrow money from the big dogs you know Rich people with a short temper, and when it comes time to pay them back, he doesn't have the money!

Then the big dogs get mad and hire these so-called headhunters to find and kill our family!

And now we're moving again, and we'll have to hide and change our names again!

Heather thought to herself.

"So where are we moving dare I ask?" Heather sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Africa." Her parents responded at the same time.

Heather jerked forward in her seat, as the car came to a crashing stop in the airport parking lot!

"What!" Heather exclaimed, leaping out of the car trying to keep up with her parents!

Heathers parents literally flew out of the vehicle, with their bags and rushed into the airport!

"Mom, dad can't I stay here, I mean I can take good care of myself you know, you don't have to take me with right?" Heather babbled on and on trying to convince them.

"Heather just shut up, this is for our own good, and we're not going to let you get killed!" Heathers mother sneered in a panicking tone.

Heather kept quiet as they got on the plain.

-----------------------------------. . 10 hours later . . .---------------------------------------------

Heather and her parents got off the plain and headed out of the airport.

Everything was different, the food, the cloths, and the people. Heather hated this change the most of all the changes that were ever made!

Heather just followed her parents to the small village it was very small, and very dirty . . . all right that's it my father has officially reached a new low!

We entered an old tiny hut made of dried clay. I took one look around and dropped my bags; the hut was as big as my old bedroom which was the size of a closet!

"Dad I don't care how much money you borrowed and for what reason, the point is I hate you, you ruined my life, and you ruined my moms' life!" Heather screamed at her father!

"Heather that's enough!" Heathers mom scorned.

"No she's right, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ruined everything, but I promise I'll make it up to you all in time, you see I have some very old friends here in Africa." Heathers father explained.

"What old friends you never told me you had friends here in Africa?" Heathers mother exclaimed.

"Well darling you see I'd be breaking the law, the law of the secretive tribe, that's why I didn't tell you two because it's forbidden." Heathers father continued to explain.

"Oh!" Heather and her mom said in harmony.

"Hey funny thing is I learned about African tribes in history class yesterday . . . uh dad what was the name of the tribe?" Heather asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you, that would be forbidden too." Heathers father apologized.

"Oh that's ok" Heather said, feeling a little disappointed.

------------------------2 hours later----------------------------------------------------------

We Finally got settled in to our old hut of a home.

Heathers father went out to arrange for the family to meet the secretive tribe.

----------------------------------4 hours later---------------------------------------------------------

Heathers mother was pacing back and forth outside the hut.

"This isn't like your father to be so late, I hope he's alright." Heathers mother stated trying not to cry.

Heather stood next to her mother and watched for her dad to come back.

"Hey mom, how much trouble is dad in anyway?" Heather questioned.

"I'm afraid; he put our whole family on the death list." Heathers mother sighed in regret.

"Oh you mean!" Heather gasped.

"Yes your father borrowed so much money, that there was no way your father could ever pay it back in time, so when the man who borrowed the money to us fond out, he hired three headhunters to find and kill us in which ever way they please" Heathers mother said in deep depression.

Heather gasped in horror then tilted her head to cry. Her mother then patted her gently on the back.

"It's alright my dear; I'll make sure nothing happens to you, it's my job" Heathers mother declared.

Heather just nodded, as she whipped her tears away. Heather and her mother just stood there and watched the sun set.

Heather then kissed her mom good night and went into the hut to a blanket on the dirt floor, that's considered to be a bed.

---------------------------The Next Morning------------------------------------------------

Heather woke to the bright sun in her face. It was steaming hot out!

Heather refused to call her old mud hut a house; in her opinion a real house had doors and glass windows that kept most if not all the heat and bugs out.

She then bent over to see her mother sitting at the wooden table alone.

Father was still gone!

"Mom where's dad?" Heather asked in deep concern.

"The headhunters got him Heather I just know it!" Heathers mother stated all dramatized.

Heather hopped up and ran over to her mother!

"Mother are you okay?" Heather questioned, waving her hand in her moms' face.

But she didn't respond she didn't even blink!

Heather was shocked and saddened at the same time. That was it her mother had officially lost it!

But her mother was right in a certain manner: dad was still missing.

Heather then turned to her dramatized mother.

"Mom I'm going to collect some water from the Nile river I'll be back in a while okay?" Heather calmly stated.

Her mother faintly nodded, and Heather walked out.

As Heather collected water from the lazy river, Heather went into deep thought. She was worried and angry at the same time. Heather loved her mother so much, she just barley showed it . . .

----------------------------------3 hours later---------------------------------------------------------

When Heather returned to the old hut her mother was gone!

And the hut of a house was completely torn apart!

"MOTHER!" Heather called in deep concern.

But there was no answer . . .

Heather dashed out of the hut only to run into three thugs!

The three thugs were Tall and fat, dressed in leather coats and fancy buckle shoes.

Each of them had a gun attached to their belt.

Heather backed away in fear, though she wasn't scared enough to kick any of them in the crotch, if they got close enough!

"Eh mate who's this eh?" one of the thugs said.

"Young lady, my name is Professor Toby, head of the Headhunters Association" Toby proudly announced. Toby had a white cowboy hat, and black sunglasses on.

"This is Fred" Toby pointed to the tall fat one with a cigar in his mouth.

"And this is Zack" Toby pointed to the retarded fat one who had a gold ring on every finger.

Heather noticed that Zack always kept his hand over his gun.

"So what do you want with me?" Heather questioned suspiciously.

"Now, now young lady no need to panic, we just need to kill you that's all, our association was paid a hefty sum, and we never let our customers down!" Toby proudly stated.

"If you think I'm just going to lie down and die, you've got another thing coming!" Heather threatened.

Heather darted to the left in attempts to escape!

She could hear the headhunters yell after her. Heather ran as fast as she could, but she was already getting tired!

Heather continued running down the dirt path away from the village.

She looked back, and saw that the hunters weren't behind her.

Heather came to a stop, and crashed near a large savannah rock to rest.

Heather just laid there for a good few minutes, to catch her breath . . .

After about ten minutes, Heather heard a faint humming noise . . . it sounded like a car of some kind.

Heather slowly turned and peeked over the savannah rock, and noticed it was a jeep, sitting right behind the rock!

Heather was then smacked over the head with a hard object and knocked out cold!

Then was held up by her feet and shackled by the hands and ankles. Then her shackles were hooked to the back of the jeep. While Heather was slowly getting to her feet she then noticed the headhunters getting into the jeep!

The jeep began to move forward forcing her to follow at a fast pace or be dragged, the jeep would then speed up at times causing her to fall and be dragged for a few feet!

Heather thought to herself, was this the way she was going to die? She didn't know, she only heard mumbling in the jeep.

Heather was dehydrated, bloody, dirty, and worn out from head to toe.

Her vision was blurry, and her tongue was as dry as the sand and dirt beneath her feet.

Heather could see that she was being to enter a jungle.

Are they going to kill me in this jungle? Heather thought to herself.

Heather then felt a little relief as she felt little bits of smooth green grass below her feet as she trotted. They were now very deep into the jungle, and for some reason Heather felt like she was being watched!

The jeep then came to a sudden stop causing Heather to crash into the back of the jeep!

Toby, Fred, and Zack hopped out of the jeep, unhooked the lead from the back of the jeep and started pulling her further down a hidden path that was covered in large bushes.

Heather was so weak that she collapsed several times!

"Move along ya little brat we're almost there!" Zack hissed, smacking Heather over the head.

"Save your energy Zack!" Fred scolded.

"Yes, Fred is right Zack, you will need your energy for later" Toby agreed.

Then they came upon an open field with Indian huts big and small scattered all over the place!

The Indians were everywhere!

"Oh this must be a secretive tribe!" Heather gasped.

The hunters pulled her further into the tribes' den.

"That's right my dear, this is the Crowbek tribe, this tribe lives strictly off of tradition and religion" Toby grunted.

Then they came to a huge opening were there was a Huge fire pit!

Most of the tribe was gathered there, for the Pharaohs teepee was right across from the fire pit.

"Who go's there, how dare you enter our sacred land?" The pharaoh yelled.

Half of the tribe growled, while the rest gave a death glare.

"Pharaoh Armon, we bring you a gift, a humble sacrifice!" Toby announced, pushing Heather forward.

Heather gasped in horror. But kept her tongue remembering all she learned in history class. She remember that the secretive tribes fond it disrespectful for a women to speak without permission.

"Ah I see, well in order for me to accept this . . . sacrifice I need to have proper proof that this young woman is a proper fit, what proof do you have for me?" Pharaoh Armon questioned.

Heather was confused, proof- what proof?

Heather tried to figure this out to herself.

"Well your majesty, this witch is pure evil! How you ask . . . simple, she's a killer, a thief, a person that mocks the gods, and does evil witch craft and wizardly!" Toby preached.

The pharaoh gasped along with the tribe, and then looked at his son sitting next to him.

"Atem" Pharaoh Armon whispered to his son with concern.

"I'll be fine father, but you should hear her story too" Atem whispered back.

Pharaoh Armon nodded at his son. Then stared at Heather . . .

"What do you have to say young lady, tell us your side of the story?" Pharaoh Armon stated.

"Well pharaoh" Heather stuttered but was interrupted.

"Pharaoh, don't listen to this witch, she will only tell you lies!" Toby snapped

"Silence!" Pharaoh Armon demanded standing up.

Everyone glared at Toby. Toby held his tongue and backed away.

To Be Continued . . .

Pawzoff: Thanks for reading and please review!

Atem: Holy %^#%#$!

Yugi: what happens next where do I come in?

Pawzoff: I think the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungle Fever

Chapter 2

The Trial!

The Tribe glared at Toby, he took a step back and cleared his throat.

The Tribe then re-focused their attention back to Heather.

"Go on Child speak, Or does your silence agree with them?" Pharaoh Armon questioned sitting down on his bamboo thrown.

"Young Maiden your word is as valid as theirs" Atem stated taking four steps toward her.

"Stay back she's dangerous!" Toby warned jumping in front of Heather keeping Atem from getting any closer. Atem just frowned at him, crossing his arms.

"Dangerous Hah!" An elderly woman stepped from the crowd.

"Eileen What do you have this?" Pharaoh Armon asked.

"Oh I have a lot to say Pharaoh, This young girl is innocent!" Eileen Proudly announced.

The headhunters gasped and glared at Eileen.

"Rubbish!" Fred sneered crossing his arms.

The tribe glared at the headhunters for a brief moment, then re-focused on Eileen again.

"It's true, I've been watching this girl and her family ever since they arrived here!" Eileen Stated taking a step forward.

"You left the sacred grounds Eileen?" Atem asked in a bit of shock.

Toby then thought this was the best time to take advantage of the situation. Toby quickly stepped forward shoving Heather to the ground, making his way closer to the fire pit only to be stopped by the tribe guards holding spears to his throat.

"Ah-Hah! You see with all due respect Pharaoh and dear prince but woman can't be trusted! Your dear friend Eileen not only left the grounds of this secret place, but also is now lying to protect this witch! I mean she must have had too much sunlight, cause you all know too much sunlight causes hallucinations. How do you know she even saw the right girl let alone family?" Toby declared proudly giving his speech.

"Humph he does make a valid point," Pharaoh Armon sadly agreed stretching his arms out.

"What?" Eileen Gasped taking a step back.

"My dear pharaoh I'm old but I' am not crazy!" Eileen Pleaded.

"You see women can't be trusted!" Toby stated pointing at Heather then Eileen.

"Now hold on!" Atem shouted pushing Toby back.

"Some of our women may be old and sometimes break to rules, but they are NOT crazy nor are they evil!" Atem sneered giving Toby a death glare.

"Now hold your donkeys! I never said-" Toby argued but was interrupted.

" I know what you said, but I really know what you were thinking, our women are more than trust worthy, in fact more trust worthy then any of you headhunters!" Atem shouted shoving Toby farther back behind Heather.

Amongst all the arguing Yugi peeked out from the crowd watching. Atem then picked Heather up on to her feet, then walking her close to the fire pit with the tribe surrounding her keeping the headhunters outside of the ring.

"Tell us your name, if you will?" Atem asked calmly helping to hold her up, noticing that Heather was very weak.

"H-Heather, my name is Heather" Heather stuttered couldn't help but feeling a bit scared.

"Heather that's a rare and beautiful name" Atem said sweetly pulling Heather closer.

"Heather what does your name mean?" Eileen asked curiously.

Heather couldn't help but blush, while trying to break free from the princes' firm but gentle grasp.

"It's means flower, a spring or summer flower" Heather said still trying to break free from his grasp.

Atem smirked at Heather he couldn't help but be amused by her struggling; he's never had anyone struggle in his arms before. Heather stopped struggling when she caught a sparkle in his eyes; she then stared deeply into them as he gazed into hers.

"Father she can't be evil if her name means flower, flowers aren't evil!" Atem announced taking a few steps towards him while holding Heather.

"What about the black rose?" Toby snapped.

"He's right Atem black roses are very beautiful, but very evil how do we know if Heather isn't the same?" Pharaoh Armon questioned resting his head on his right hand.

"Then please if you will let me explain" Heather humbly asked giving a slit bow.

"Proceed" Pharaoh Armon stated extending his arm in approval.

Heather then began to tell her live changing story how her family owed money to these people and they couldn't pay them back, but when they could they didn't want the money anymore instead they wanted her family dead! Heather then proceeded to tell them how she then met the headhunters: and how they abused her and are trying to trick all of you into doing their dirty work.

"I see so where is your family?" pharaoh Armon asked.

"I think their dead, I believe the headhunters killed them!" Heather claimed pointing at the headhunters.

The tribe all gasped then stared at the headhunters.

"I think this has gone on long enough eh boys?" Toby evilly whispered, Fred and Zack nodded in agreement.

"Well do you deny it, do you deny killing her family and attempting to use us?" Atem questioned forcefully pulling Heather close.

The headhunters then laughed hysterically, and then cleared their throats. Toby then took a step forward.

"Oh course we're headhunters then what we do, you knuckle heads!" Toby insulted while lighting up a cigar.

"Ya and if ya don't do what we say we'll kill you and the dumb girl!" Zack Threatened giving an evil smile.

"Heh, heh and how do you suppose you'll do that?" Atem hysterically laughed, sitting Heather down on a large rock: then taking two steps forward.

The tribe guards began to close in around them with spears. The headhunters reached for their guns, but two of the three realized their guns were missing!

"Looking for these?" Atem teased holding up the pair of guns in a rope net.

"Our guns!" Toby madly exclaimed.

Atem then tossed the guns into the flaming fire pit. The headhunters just scowled before five tribe guards pounced on them!

Three minutes passed and two of the three headhunters were tied up and had their shirts ripped off. The third headhunter managed to escape into the jungle leaving his gun behind. Heather now sitting next to Yugi watching as the two headhunters Toby and Zack where thrown into a huge hand made cage. Heather looked at Yugis' facial expressions of amusement as the Indian guards poked and ripped clothing off of the headhunters.

"Are you happy now ^%%#$, I hope you die a retched death!" Toby cursed.

"Hah, you'll be doing that for her, ya bunch of dung eating monkeys!" Yugi Laughed with a dark grin on his face.

"What do you know, you're just a stupid boy!" Fred sneered reaching his hand out of the cage trying to grab him. Yugi then got up and grabbed a spear and hit Freds' cock with the back end of it! Then proudly watching Fred fall to the ground.

"Heh, heh, heh, that was nothing just wait till Atem has at you!" Yugi laughed putting the spear away.

Eileen walked over to Heather "come me dear the prince wants to see you before the ritual" Eileen stated while guiding Her to his large hut.

"Go on in my dear he's expecting you" Eileen said walking away.

Heather slowly passed through the cloth doors and entered the hut. Heather then stood their for a few moments watching Atem Spread some sort of white cream or powder all over himself, Atem then looked up at her and gave a tender smile.

"I'd hug you but I'm covered in spirit powder" Atem said tenderly still smiling at her.

"What is spirit powder for?" Heather asked a little confused.

"To protect me during the ritual, it keeps the evil spirits away" Atem stated adjusting his sexy red tunic.

"Uh um ok" Heather said still feeling a little unsure, and nerves.

"Have you met Yugi?" Atem questioned sitting down on a huge pillow.

"Oh yes I have, he's a nice boy" Heather Happily answered.

"Heh, Heh, Yugi not a boy he's 17 a full-grown man" Atem scolded winking at her.

Heather gasped in shock to how different their culture is.

"Heather there's a reason why I called you here, and to be honest this isn't easy for me to say so bear with me . . . Heather ever since I saw you, Heard your voice and gazed into your beautiful eyes I new I had to have you Heather I love you, and I want you to be my eternal soul mate!" Atem said lovingly getting up and taking a step towards her.

"WHAT, Now hold on-" Heather began to speak but was silenced by Atems' fingertips on her lips.

"Now Heather I've already made up my mind and that's the way it's going to be like it or not, after tonight's ritual tomorrow we mate then marry, and no butts about it!" Atem demanded sternly giving her a firm look.

Atem then removed his fingertips from her lips and wiped off the powder left on her lips, then re-applied more powder to his powder-less fingers. Atem then waved his hand dismissing her for his hut.

End of Chapter 2

Pawzoff: OOOoooooooohh what's going to happen next, will Atem mate and marry Heather, What will become of the two headhunters, what will Yugi think of all this, When will the next chapter be posted?!!!

Atem: Please review and tell two people about this story and find out in chapter 3 coming soon January 2nd 0f 2009!


End file.
